Poison's Temptation
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: "Note to self, don't eat the berries" Clarke has a run-in with some poisonous berries. Bellamy get's worried. Just a short oneshot, minor Bellarke.


**It's been a while since I've written a 100 Oneshot, but this popped into my head randomly the other day and I thought I'd post it! Enjoy! I don't own The 100 or anything affiliated!**

Bellamy never realized how much he loved the curves of a woman's body until he was exhausted and broken. He laid in his tent with one of the girl's from camp, Ava he thought her name was, stretched out across his body. She was staring down at him with seductive blue eyes and a slight smirk quirked on her face. Bellamy swallowed harshly as his fingers wandered across her back. He felt at peace as she leaned down, pressing her full lips to his. He returned the kiss hungrily.

"Bellamy!" His peace was interrupted by a panicked scream that he knew all too well. As if he'd been shot, he rolled out from under Ava's naked body and threw on his cloths and boots. "Bell!" Octavia had tears rolling down her cheeks when Bellamy exited his tent, the flickering light of the fire casting eerie shadows across the leafy floor of the camp.

"Octavia, what's wrong?" He demanded, taking his little sister by the shoulders. Octavia was a strong girl, there had to be something serious for her to be crying.

"It's Clarke." She grabbed his wrist and yanked him to the drop ship. He ducked under the tarp covering the entrance to a sight he wish he didn't have to see.

Clarke had always looked rough, ever since the drop ship had landed, just like the rest of the 100. There wasn't a time she had some sort of blood or dirt on her, but this was unlike anything Bellamy had ever seen. She was mostly clean, but her eyes were open wide, unseeing, and foam was dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"What happened?" He demanded of Finn, who was leaning over her, unsure what to do. The boy stared up at Bellamy with scared eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Finn!" Bellamy snapped.

"I-I don't know, we were just walking back to camp when she fell over." The boy stammered, shaking himself out of his stupor. Before Bellamy could respond, Clarke convulsed on the table and rolled onto her side, gagging loudly. Bellamy pushed past Monty and Jasper and put his hand on Clarke's shoulders.

"Hey, Clarke, can you hear me?" He asked, ducking so that he was closer to her face. Her wide, hazy eyes stared past him. Deciding it was a lost cause, he turned back to Finn. "There's gotta be something, Finn. Anything. Something she ate, something bit her, anything." He snapped, his fear morphing into anger. If Spacewalker had been watching her, she wouldn't be like this.

"I can't think of anything, I don't remember." Finn shook his head wildly. Bellamy's fists clenched.

"THINK HARDER!" He screamed, startling everyone in the drop ship.

"Bell..."Octavia trailed off as Bellamy spun on her.

"You don't understand, do you Octavia? Clarke is our only hope! She's the only one who knows how to stitch wounds and cure sickness! Without her, we might as well just kill ourselves!" He ran a hand down his face.

"Guys..." Finn's voice rang behind them. Bellamy turned with narrowed eyes as Finn held up her hand. Something had smashed purple juice and chunks all over them.

"That's from a Virginia Creeper." Monty identified as he peered closer, smearing some of the juice onto his own fingers and sniffing it. "The berries are poisonous. She must've eaten some of them thinking they were just blueberries. Shit." He cursed, pouring water onto his hands and scrubbing the blue juice off of them.

"How do we fix it?" Bellamy immediately demanded, snatching the water from Monty's hands and dumping it all over Clarke's own hands. He took the blond girl's hands, which were startlingly small, and scrubbed the berry chunks off of them.

"The only thing I can think of is purging them from her stomach before she digests them." Monty shook his head, staring down at the floor.

"How do we do that?" Octavia asked, sounding like she didn't quite want to know the answer. Monty frowned, looking around at all of them in the drop ship.

"We have to make her throw up. Everything."

Finn was the only one willing to stick his fingers down Clarke's throat, so the others stood by as he leaned the blonde girl over a bucket and took a deep breath.

"This is so gross." Jasper whispered, clenching his teeth as Finn shoved two fingers into her mouth. She gagged loudly, lidded eyes flying open, and blew chunks. Bellamy held her hair away from her face as she emptied the only thing in her stomach, a smattering of crushed blue colored berries. After she had finished dry heaving, the girl leaned back against Bellamy, head resting on his shoulder. He subconsciously rested his chin on her sweaty head, his hands gently rubbing her arms.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Finn crouched in front of her, peering into her eyes with concern.

"Note to self, don't eat the berries."


End file.
